The invention relates to a deflection yoke for a cathode ray tube, and more particularly to a deflection yoke having a deflection coil which is directly wound on the inner surface of a coil frame in a saddle configuration.
A deflection yoke which is mounted on the cathode ray tube is manufactured in a number of arrangements. In one arrangement, both horizontal and vertical deflection coils are wound in toroidal form directly on the core of the deflection yoke. In another arrangement, the both coils are wound in a saddle configuration along the core. In a still further arrangement, the horizontal deflection coil is wound in a saddle configuration while the vertical deflection coil is wound in toroidal form. These deflection yokes are adopted depending on the intended use.
In a conventional deflection yoke in which at least one of the horizontal and vertical deflection coils is wound in a saddle configuration, the saddle-shaped coil is formed by winding a conductor on a metallic winding form and applying heat and pressure thereto. However, such manufacturing imposes a limitation on the saddle shape of the coil formed as well as the distribution of turns of the conductor, making it difficult to achieve a particular distribution of turns of the conductor so that a required deflection field may be obtained. In addition, during manufacture, the conductor may move by slippage to change the position of turns, which causes another difficulty in maintaining a desired distribution of turns, thereby degrading the deflection characteristic. Adhesive wires, for example, which lend themselves to adhesion, must be used to maintain the saddle configuration. Additionally, where the number of turns is reduced, a saddle configuration cannot be effectively achieved, with a result that an excess amount of wire had to be used though unnecessary.
The invention provides a deflection yoke which eliminates the above mentioned disadvantages.